


耀黯/供电组：01/国设史向

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 关于一对骨肉兄弟。关于光明与阴影。关于盛世、国威、大一统。关于乱世、朽烂、大动荡。“你我之存在，非所谓一人之恩怨，一姓之兴亡。”“你我同一的名字是中华。”
Relationships: China/China 2p！, 供电组, 耀黯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 明末清初

**Author's Note:**

> 1.私设如山的史向  
> 2.上司私设为每代统治者  
> 3.耀黯双胞胎兄弟设定，耀作为国家象征必须始终光鲜亮丽，因而所有国土战乱所受的伤痕都体现在黯的身上。  
> 4.就像少数民族建立政权就一定要汉化一样，所有政权都自发奉耀为正统。  
> 5.所以黯不再盲目崇拜兄长、自我意识觉醒后缺乏对子民与土地的热爱，更注重自我本身，在他眼中国家只是国家。  
> 6.兄弟间的冲突集中在近现代，主线是从明末开始，延续至晚清、民国等，中间插入不同历史时期片段  
> 7.前期可当亲情向／兄友弟恭.jpg  
> 8.材料注释在文末
> 
> “我不会再让你成为附庸，  
> 我不会再让你受苦，  
> 既然我们同生共死，  
> 那么为你我也会活个千秋万代。  
> 回来，好吗？  
> 回到我身边来。”
> 
> 我的国家，依然是五岳向上。  
> 一切江河依然是滚滚向东，  
> 民族意志永远向前。  
> －－余光中《欢呼哈雷》

四百九十三个皇帝，十八个王朝，四千年的生命。  
三十六个兄弟姐妹，十四亿子民。  
二十个邻国。  
千千万万声“祖国”“王耀”“同志”“先生”“大人”的呼喊声中，千千万万双向他伸来的手中，他总能分辨出哪一声呼喊、哪一双手来自他至亲至亲的骨肉兄弟。  
嗓音粗哑的“兄长”。疤痕横亘的掌心。  
他的影子，他的刀刃，他的脏污，他的脓血。  
他唯一的胞弟！

1982.  
“在读诗？”上司问他，点起一支烟，半晌只是盯着看，看烟末燃起细碎的星火。尼古丁的气味在狭小阴暗的办公室里弥漫开来。烟雾升腾。  
他抬起眼睑，目光越过积灰的窗棂，投向窗外阴沉沉的天空。  
“是乐天的。”他微笑，扬了扬手中的诗卷——  
我有所念人，隔在远远乡。  
我有所感事，结在深深肠。

【崇祯末年】  
他看着小皇帝一年年从牙牙学语的孩童长成少年，从身姿挺拔的少年长成不苟言笑的青年，看对方身披明黄龙袍、头戴华贵冠冕，一步步登上宫城陡峻的权势长阶。他们背后是血染般大片大片的霞光，夕日欲颓，浸过重重宫阙——这末代的景象他将在两百年后再见证一次。  
“你一个人？”皇帝侧过身来问他，从煤山向北远眺，重峦叠嶂。  
王耀理了理衣冠，恭敬地答道“是”。他有些为身侧的空位怅然若失。

毕竟千百年来总有一个影子徘徊于他身旁，曾也是小小的个子、孺慕的目光。小手颤巍巍地举起有他自己一半高的青铜剑，畏惧却不退却地挡在他的身前，但那已是两千年前的事了。  
他想起许久前兄弟俩最后一个有些亲近的举动，多疑的皇帝提议兄弟俩“各司其职”“分于两地”，他成了内阁一名隐姓埋名的大学士，他的影子站到了人前、褪去粗布长衫、穿上华美锦衣。他似乎才真正注意到他胞弟的成长，他们毕竟是同一整体，惯于隐匿的少年昂首挺胸，高度竟与他持平，面容是与他如出一辙的隽秀英挺，但眉眼透着阴鸷与桀骜，他隐隐自满地想对方绝不会有自已历经盛世的雍容气度，谁让对方生而是他光耀下的暗影。  
皇帝赐予了他本该隐没于黑暗中的胞弟一身华贵无极的蟒袍，昭示蒙恩特赏的恩宠，那时他并未往这是皇帝使兄弟离心的诡诈权术上想，不是“没有”而是“不屑”，他不屑去信胞弟的异心，因为他们本为同一，他认为对方也一样。绣蟒以左右，系以鸾带，前胸后背同时绣有坐蟒纹，蟒袍与御袍肖似，蟒少龙一爪，他低垂眉目，为胞弟在腰带上别上绣春刀，含笑抬首，王黯直勾勾地凝视他，红棕色的瞳孔里照出兄长的身影——这径直的目光在某一瞬犹如瞪视。  
“大明，二百七十六年。谁能料到气数将尽的如此仓促？你应当是见惯了这改朝换代吧？”皇帝负手注视着留在身边的侍从尽心尽力地将白绫缠上老树的枝干，小小忠仆哭得浑身战战，他面容柔和而释然，没等着身侧特殊存在答话，自顾自地说，“朕时常羡慕你有个得力的兄弟，但又思及前朝棠棣相争的血，每每为你们的存在惶惑不已。没有谁生来甘处黑暗，他终会生反骨，朕倒是要一走了之了，你可要存续个千秋万代。”  
“是＇我们”，陛下。”工耀轻声纠正说，他有意识地避过了关于自己兄弟的话题，只是清晰而坚定地道，“的确，明会载入史册，与汉唐宋无并称，融入中华这个整体。中华必定存续……千秋万代。”  
西直门的方向传来呼号与铁骑的铿鸣。  
京城终是被攻破了。  
明思宗朱由检于煤山自缢。  
王耀送别了又一个朝代：天子守国门，君王死社稷。

此时此刻，更遥远的北方，清军入关。  
北风怒号，尘土飞扬，铠甲碰撞发出当啷声响，王黯有一下没一下地抚摸身下马儿的鬃毛，阴郁的脸上显露出透有狼性的狠厉与生平第一次忤逆的快意。他回首去望女真族披甲执锐的儿郎，戍边将士的血晕开大团大团的红，前方是征服、是权势、是作别阴影、是由他缔造的崭新帝国，他罔顾前方即将到来的掠夺、屠杀、家破人亡、哀鸿遍野，置于兄长伦常束缚下的百姓绝不是他的子民。  
他从未离“光明”如此之近。  
他挥动长刀，嘶声怒吼：“杀－－”  
铁骑席卷起漫天烟尘。

潼关之屠，扬州十日，嘉定三屠……  
他脚下尽是百姓滚烫的血。

他问过自己，为什么总要下跪呢？为什么他和兄长之间总是他向兄长下跪呢？似乎只是一个屈膝的动作就代表了忠诚、臣服与相较于对方无上尊荣的极致谦卑。  
他们是同一个整体，但为什么偏偏光鲜至极的只是兄长？  
如果他也能操纵朝代的更迭，是否能与兄长地位倒错？  
于黑暗中流血、杀戮的日子他厌倦了一－当身着蟒袍时他想。地位是一袭华美的袍  
子，他可轻而易举地穿上。“我也想让王耀向我下跪。”

介甫拿着竹简晃了晃，满意地道：“这才有两个少年郎的样子。”  
王耀开朗地笑了笑，有模有样地学着作了个揖，声音脆生生的：“弟子王耀拜见先生。”见弟弟明显局促不安地呆愣原地，连忙推了把，小声责怪“怎么没点礼数”。嘴上是责怪的，他眼里仍充满了热度与关切，王黯支吾了半天，别扭地行了个抱拳礼，小声回嘴“这勒在身上哪有武士服舒服”。王耀朝他做了个无可奈何的表情，伸手弹了弹他的小小发髻。  
介甫见他们的少年劲觉得乐不可支，招呼着书童备上上等的笔墨纸砚，悉心教习。  
王耀运笔挺拔如松、端雅清正；王黯长年舞刀弄枪故有些生疏，但笔势转折凌厉，与畏缩外表迥乎不同，如金戈铁马跃然纸上。  
王耀至今记得他和王黯各写的一句话，此后便如谶言，贯透骨血。  
他写道：不畏义死，不荣幸生。  
王黯写道：宁鸣而死······不默而生。  
王黯已将心中萌生的炽热渴望诉诸笔下。  
王耀没有在乎，王耀不会去在乎。王耀对他的弟弟面前充满了自己都不曾觉察的优越感。因为他生来是光。

“你装什么清高，王、大、人？”  
空旷的大殿里回荡着铠甲碰撞的冰冷声响。  
王耀正端详着一尘不染的至尊之椅，手持洁白塵尾拂去并不存在的灰尘，椅身雕饰着飞禽走兽，木制的一件椅子象征君临天下的尊荣，每一道木刻的纹路都浸透了生灵涂炭的血。  
没有君上能纵容臣下身披龙袍、坐上龙椅，国家的化身也不行。但他感到王黯在与他争另一件象征特权的“椅子”，王黯锃亮的盔甲上正接连不断地滴下他们子民的血－－“他们”的，子民。  
他仍身着前明的麒麟袍，他并不是多么喜欢这背后的品秩，只是喜欢上面纹饰的远古异兽。麒麟是祥瑞之兽，厚甲钝角、心性仁慈，镇守着千万岁的太平。  
“爱新觉罗家的人让你来找我？他们不愿拥你为正统？”  
王耀平静地站直身子，缓缓道，眼里却并未流露出多么尖刻的讽意，但他的话已足以使王黯如蒙大辱。王黯不常说话，嗓音留有变声期少年的尖锐，因而一旦放开声音便如寒锋出鞘咄咄通人，在寂静的殿堂内撞击上画栋雕梁——  
“你有什么坚持的气节可言？在你手下更迭的王朝难道还少吗？你侍奉过、跪过一个个主子，怎么现在反而矜傲起来了？”  
王耀因这话中尖锐的敌意抿紧了嘴唇。王黯身上正传来刺鼻的血腥味，当对方匿于黑暗时尸骨与脓血的恶臭从未如此露骨，又或者只是被他刻意无视。他罕见地露出愠怒的冰冷的神情，双眉紧锁，居高临下地，目光冷冷地投向讥笑他的胞弟，他叹息着说：  
“你从未把你当作是与我同体的国家。你根本未把子民当作你我共同的子民。我要的不是某一姓氏的王朝江山永固，而是中华大地的子民安居乐业。你看看你干了什么？你所拥护的姓氏干了什么？你全身上下都在滴你的子民的血！清军入关，荣登大宝，背后的尸山血海难道没有你的助力？是哪一位夫子教你这样的道义：以屠杀开国、以劫掠立命？！”  
他抓住塵尾玉柄的手攥紧又松开，看向下方的目光充斥着悲悯：  
“你还是和小时候一样，没学进去儒家。王黯，你始终要记住，令你强盛的永远不是君王与战争，而是土地与百姓。＇善为国者，藏之于民＇。”  
民为贵，社稷次之，君为轻。  
王黯冷笑一声，对此嗤之以鼻，他摘下头盔，重重砸在地上。当的鸣响之后，他转身离开。似乎以此宣告他与过去自己决裂的决心。

以一个国家的名义存在很简单，但懂得成为一个真正的国家很难。

再向前是广袤无垠的雪原、辽无边的北方。  
王黯牵引着缰绳，让马儿一脚深一脚浅地跟在身后，巡视着鹅毛大雪中对操练毫不懈怠的八旗儿郎。上司原本坚持认为他没有来的必要，嘴上说是为了他安危着想，实质上仍是寄希望他能说服被软禁在紫禁城的兄长承认大清的正统，数代皇帝了，他们仍致力于得到“光”的认可，仿佛以此才能维护女真族在汉族面前不由自主的谦卑，他即便从黑暗中走了出来，仍是兄长的“影子”，不足以代表“他”的中华。他应该习惯这样才对。  
兄长对屠城姓氏的拒绝承认默许了他代为清的意识体。每一个王朝的起步往往都在迈向盛世，草原民族英勇善战、开疆拓士的快意已是元代时才有的事了。几任上司以来励精图治，中华的疆域达到了稳固的强盛，他感到身体里涌动的生命的力量，隐匿于阴影中的身体再度抽高、生长。

他心情少有地好，力量的增长是令人快乐的事，即使只是暂时。  
此时情绪此时天，无事小神仙。他懒洋洋地唱起《鹤冲天》的调。  
号角鸣响时他刚行至清军旗下。  
不远处操练的士兵整齐划一地举刀、列阵，这时仍处于冷兵器时代，骑兵熟稔地翻身上马，他更不会例外。  
上司一身轻铠，骑马于高台上面带欣然地看骁勇的千万儿郎，似乎是威严地咆哮了一番话，士兵们被激起一腔热血，刀刃碰撞铿锵有声，映出冷厉锋锐的雪光，“忠君爱国”是兄长奉守千年不移的信条，同样植入民族的骨血。他在其中举起长枪，神情漫不经心到突兀－－他从不忠君，亦不爱国，他就是国家本身。  
北方强敌陈兵远处，呼号声此起彼伏。  
他策马至战阵前列，与上司并驾齐驱。上司偏头看他，目光向来复杂，这铁血、坚定、杀伐果断的帝王竟低声问他：“这场能否战胜？”他从对方凌厉的眼里看到了明知故问的肆意。  
他冷峻的脸色冰霜化开，挑起一边嘴角，显出少年郎的张狂－－  
“天佑大清！”

他挽出一个漂亮的枪花，拉动缰绳、策马冲杀！  
敌人头颅纷纷落地，热烫的血溅上冻得冰冷的脸。  
他想起很久很久以前，他见证了长坂坡的神迹，赵将军七进七出如入无人之境；再很久以前，陈将军一身银铠，于迟暮之年战功赫赫。  
那就是真正的战神吗？以一当百、浑身浴血，汪洋般的敌人浪潮仅仅因畏惧就分开一道容一人通过的道！  
他曾何其艳羡后人对陈庆之“千军万马避白袍”的无上赞誉！  
血从他锃亮的银铠上滴落。  
他试图以此尸山血海的战功向他酸儒的兄长自证：  
我王黯也可如此！

康乾盛世，歌舞升平。  
兄长仍是一头长发，但已换上了大清臣子的官服。  
兄长面带笑客，一步步走到他的身前，他适才发觉自己已比兄长高了。  
“欢迎回来。”兄长说，他分明一身重铠却仍徒劳无力地瞪大眼睛－－他再度向黑暗中沉没，“小将军。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.0 “三十六个兄弟姐妹”：34个省(包括港澳)＋湾湾＋黯  
> 1.1 1982一国两制写入宪法  
> 1.2“我有所念人……”：引自 唐·白居易《夜雨》  
> 2.1 明思宗 朱由检年号崇祯1644年，李自成军攻破北京时，于煤山自缢身亡，终年34岁，在位17年。  
> 2.2 锦衣卫 绣春刀 蟒袍：  
> 锦衣卫是明朝的军政搜集情报机构，前身为明太祖朱元璋设立的＂拱卫司”，后改称“亲军都尉府＂，统辖仪鸾司，掌管皇帝仪仗和侍卫。  
> 作为侍从的锦衣卫校尉更要身着飞鱼服，腰佩绣春刀。飞鱼服是仅次于蟒袍的隆重礼服，官员到了一定品级才能穿着。绣春刀轻巧短小，除非御赐，否则不能擅自佩戴。  
> 蟒袍，官员礼服，蟒袍加身，位极人臣，极显尊荣。  
> ／洪武试图挑拨，少主认为没被挑拨到，但黯仔开始蓬松  
> 2.2“清军入关”：清顺治元年（大顺永昌元年，1644年）满洲贵族的军队在明朝将领吴三桂的带引下大举进入山海关内，击败李自成、攻占京师  
> 2.3“潼关之屠等”：清初屠城事件的一部分  
> 3.1“不畏义死……”：引自 唐·韩愈《张中丞传后叙》  
> “宁鸣而死……”：引自 北宋·范仲淹《灵乌赋》  
> 3.2“介甫”：王安石，字介甫，号半山，北宋著名的思想家、政治家、文学家、改革家  
> 3.3“善为国者……”：引自 陈寿《三国志》  
> 3.4“民为贵……”：引自 孟子《孟子·尽心章句下》  
> 4.1“麒麟袍”：《明史·舆服志》称：正德十三年，＂赐群臣大红贮丝罗纱各一。其服色，一品斗牛，二品飞鱼，三品蟒，四、五品麒麟，六、七品虎、彪；翰林科道不限品级皆与焉；惟部曹五品下不与。＂／所以品秩并不高  
> 4.2“此时情绪此时天……”：引自 宋·周邦彦《鹤冲天·溧水长寿乡作》  
> 4.3 雅克萨之战：清康熙二十四年至二十七年（1685年－1688年），中国军队为收复领土雅克萨，对入侵的俄军所进行的两次围歼战，是中国对俄的第一次自卫反击战，大胜。（艺术处理，使康熙御驾亲征）  
> 4.4 陈庆之“千军万马避白袍”：民谣“名师大将莫自牢，千军万马避白袍。”南朝梁 名将


	2. 1900-1901

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线：八国联军侵华  
> 副线：夏桀末年

王耀闭上眼，全是脖颈处割开皮肉与血管的尖锐的痛，汨汨涌出的热烫的血，顺着冰冷锐利的刀锋，滴在英国佬的手上。  
王黯盔甲上遍布脏污，染出大片大片的殷红。  
法国佬和俄国佬押住他，迫使他下跪——那是只跪过他的胞弟啊！甚至蒙得圣眷得以不跪君王！  
他跪下的胞弟背后是圆明园再一度的滔天火海，紫禁城的断壁残垣。  
英国佬的刀尖割开王黯的喉管，血滴在尘土堆积的地面。  
千百年来，成长以来，他的弟弟第一次向他露出无助、茫然的示弱神色，用微不可闻的嘶哑声音说：  
“哥哥……我痛。”

他们从天朝上国的幻梦里跌入满是血污的泥泞里。

他失禁了。  
污臭在华美的宫室里弥漫开来，涎液从他嘴角向外淌，他眼前是绚烂的万丈白光。有人试图把烟嘴顶开他紧闭的牙关，涕泪横流地连声哀求“大人您吸一口吧您吸一口吧！！！”。  
他浑身发抖，烟雾营建的辉煌天宫与他仅仅一步之遥，他用尽全身力气将烟枪打掉，极品羊脂白玉制成的烟杆在冰冷殿阶上清脆地断裂，他听见自己歇斯底里的咆哮——  
“滚！都给我滚！！！”

王黯低声的絮语穿过时光悠长的回廊。无非是幼稚的、孺慕的、怯怯的一声声“哥哥”。那茫然的哀求凿穿了他的心脏，令他拨开一千年又一千年的雾障会看久远的过去，久到他已忘怀。  
曾几何时，他已持有自己的胞弟属于战祸的偏见：狂欢战争，热衷动乱，享受杀伐。是他先不将王黯当作他的同一整体的，王黯分明与他一样受战乱的苦痛，战火蹂躏的是他们两人的躯干。  
王黯代他受过，受国耻家仇，身上坑坑洼洼、伤痕遍布，以使他光风霁月、光鲜至极。中华从不是历天壤而同久的太平盛世、共三光而永光的山河安澜。暗疮、隐痛、瘢疤、脓血，同样组成了中华，也组成了王黯——他不可分割的骨肉、他血浓于水的手足！  
他和王黯是国，有了王黯是家。  
他在污臭中呆滞良久，鼻水涎液与身下的热流一道流淌。

他突然歇斯底里地哭号。

王耀在太后的授意下披上尊荣无匹的蟒袍，八个同类讥笑地瞧着他，如在瞧一场稀罕的东方猴戏。他的光耀、他的国威已成为纸糊的宫阙与龙椅，一触即碎。  
太后谄媚地笑，他从未见过一个人类的神情能为了献媚扭曲到这种程度。他执起毛笔，手因戒断脱力虚弱到不住发抖。  
“大人，只有您一人吗？”本田菊弯起嘴角，明知故问。  
“即使是大清帝国，伤势也难以快速痊愈吧～”来自北方的死敌笑着说。  
王耀冷冷抬眼看他，伊万·布拉金斯基身上的毛皮氅衣正滴着他海兰泡百姓、瑷珲子民仍未冷透的血。  
“大烟不是被大人称作神仙草、阿芙蓉吗？戒掉又是做什么？人生岂不是少了许多乐趣？”亚瑟柯克兰目光敏锐、笑容可掬，显然从他委顿的身上看出了什么。  
柔软的笔尖在桌上洇出一团浓重的墨色，徐徐扩散。  
狼虎环伺，这就是孱弱。  
另外五个国家面带讥讽地注视他，似乎正期待日薄西山的盛世王朝最后一次爆发，一场盛大的毁灭。  
他仔细端详笔下的条约，本息十亿白银、允许驻兵，交出战略干线，惩办抗争子民。  
他深知他的脊梁终因此弯折，从万国来朝、叩拜臣服的中华帝国沦落至形如摇尾乞怜的狗。  
但他的哀弱落后使他别无选择。  
他眼眶干涩到如要渗血。  
他以颤抖的手一笔一划，签下他背后政权的名字，一字一顿，咬牙开口——

“量中华之物力，结与国之欢心。”

他们的记忆开始于夏，如今算来，四千多年前的事了。  
夏桀酷戾，暴虐昏庸无道，又逢饥荒。  
那是他们记忆中第一个乱世。  
国家的生命往往以千百年为尺度，太久大久之前的事便自然而然地遗忘，他对人类外表的年龄在很久之后才形成概念，只记得那时的他牢牢攥住王黯的手，牵着他唯一的亲人跌跌撞撞、漫无目的地流浪，及目是干涸到开裂的土地，如一个士兵倒下后解开甲胄的疤痕遍布的胸膛。  
王黯不常说话，他在后来才知道那是他的胞弟在替他承受旱灾对喉道的灼伤，树木的枯瘦枝干与流民的骷髅横在窄道中央，他们个子太小，跨过都显得费力，他往往会先翻过去，再转身向另一头的王黯伸手，有时还责备几句对方的慢，王黯并不生气，与他同样遍布尘土的脏兮兮的小脸上露出不好意思的笑，费力地伸出短胳膊以抓住他的短胳膊，然后跌跌撞撞地翻过来、栽进他的怀里，他没多少挣扎的力气，倒退两步后还是一屁股摔坐在了地上，王黯压在他身上自然没有摔到，还有坏心眼傻乎乎地笑，他气不过就拧了拧那张与自己一个模子里刻出来的脸。  
荒原上除了风声就是鸟的嘶鸣，腐烂的气息在死寂中弥漫。  
他受不了过度的安静，于是自顾自地喋喋不休，也许他的好口才就是从这时开始打下良好的底子的。王黯抓牢他的手，安静地听，唯一与他不同的红棕色眼睛时而看路，时而专注地看向他，闪烁着依赖与亲近。  
他们不知道自己的存在是什么，自己的去向在哪里，哪里是王土，哪些是子民，他们只是一对在饥馑蔓廷的荒原游荡的双生兄弟，寻常人类中的一员。  
工耀在安定下来后仍记得击中额头的钝痛。他经历的痛楚实在不多，故第一次显得记忆犹新。他那时对责任还没形成概念，他自己都说不清楚是什么让他在手持钝刀、面黄肌瘦的饥民面露恐惧地问他“谁是幼子”时挺身而出的。他说——“我是”。他把王黯拉到身后，重重地推他，示意他跑，仰起脸来直视第一个向他说话的子民。这是他子民对他说的第一句话。  
随后钝器的阴影投了下来，也许是它太过庞大又或许是他太过幼小，他看不到子民背后灼烈酷热的太阳了，一声闷响后他倒退了一步，额角似乎凹陷了，他,脑子嗡了一声，在一刹那失去了知觉，温热的血汩汩地流下来。液体使持刀者神色恐惧与贪婪掺杂，对方一定在讶异他怎么还没倒下，他也不知道，维持屹立不倒的姿势双脚生了根般牢牢结着，幼小的身形已有了来日万里长城的雏形，只不过此时他背后不是江山万里，只是他的胞弟。  
对方咕浓着“恶鬼”“报应”“孽种”，再一次举起了钝刀。  
他注意到对方枯瘦的双臂窄细到一触即折、举起重器正可怜地因孱弱发抖、单薄破烂的布料足以看出胸膛根根分明的肋骨。血流进他金色的瞳孔，他感到浓重的悲哀。

你在杀你的国家。这就是乱世。

咚的又一记重击。  
他站不稳了，眼前一片漆黑，狂乱飞舞着无穷无尽的光点，他跌坐在了地上，摸到一片迅速干涸凝固的自己的血泊，干裂的土地正饮得畅快，这一次他弟弟没扑进他怀里，他有些庆幸，费力地抬头、朝向某个笃定的方向，冷冷说：  
“别动我兄弟。”  
“滚开……滚……”王黯嘶哑的声音由远及近。  
他不确信自己是否会死，但他不想卫黯死，后者令他萌生出稚嫩的勇气，他转头要向王黯走来的方向大吼，又一记砸中他的额头。涌上喉头的嘶吼变为来不及压下去的惨叫，与持刀者的念念有词混着血腥味交织在一起——  
“似六畜·····妨父母·····恶鬼托生·····我替你爹娘杀你这双生坏种·····求老天爷降下甘霖！”  
噗嗤一声。是锐器没入皮肉的声响。  
他怔愣良久，因为他听见他胞弟急促的喘气。血滴在干裂土地上的声音清晰可闻。他敢相信吗？日复一日的跋涉、漫无目的的流浪途中，与他一般小小的王黯身上一直带着一把从某个士兵腐烂成白骨的尸体上找来的精巧短刀。那短刀曾因两人亲密的搂抱举动贴上他的身体，他无知无觉。  
良久的岑寂。  
钝刀与死人落地的闷响。  
他汩汩涌出的血逐渐止住，眼前的黑暗天幕破晓般散去。王黯像丢什么烫手物件般把短刀去开，但血已经浸透了他的小手，原来一个濒临饿死渴死的饥民骨瘦如柴的身体里有如此之多的血。他犹犹豫豫的，不敢扑入跌坐在地的兄长怀中。王耀向他张开双臂。他高兴地笑了，雀跃地一头栽进，他身上子民的血液与兄长的血混在一起，兄长轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，金色的眼睛深切地凝视他。

王耀看到他红棕色瞳孔底下与自己大相径庭的血色。  
从此以后王黯在他眼中便与自己迥乎不同。  
他意识到，从王黯主动拾回冷兵器并为了他向子民动刀的那一刻起，他们的地位就已注定。

“江水沛沛兮，舟楫败兮。我王废兮，趣归薄兮，薄亦大兮。”

——哥哥，我们去哪里？  
——向东南去。  
天命玄鸟，降而生商。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.“沙俄屠杀海兰泡，火烧瑷珲城”：  
> 1900年7月,东北义和团掀起了反帝斗争。久有吞并中国东北野心的沙俄,以保护铁路为名,派遣十七万七千军队,分兵六路进犯东北,并制造了骇人听闻的海兰泡和江东六十四屯大惨案。  
> 1900年夏，沙俄军队大举渡江入侵中国东北。8月4日，1万多俄军分水陆三路扑向瑷珲城。3000守军奋勇抵抗7小时，战死300余人，之后撤退。俄举占城后，大搜抢掠、奸淫、杀戮，“纵火焚城，火光烛天，数日不息。”数千中国居民被活活烧死，瑷珲城成了一堆瓦砾。  
> 2.本章主线：八国联军侵华  
> 1900年5月28日（清光绪二十六年），以当时的大英帝国、美利坚合众国、法兰西第三共和国、德意志帝国、俄罗斯帝国、大日本帝国、意大利王国、奥匈帝国为首的八个主要国家组成的对大清帝国的武装侵略战争。  
> 1901年，9月7日，以《辛丑条约》的签订为结果，中国自此彻底沦为半殖民地半封建社会，给当时的国家和人民带来了空前沉痛的灾难。  
> 第二次火烧圆明园。  
> 3.“量中华之物力……”：  
> 签订条约之时叶赫拉那氏无耻阿谀之语！  
> 4.“似六畜……”：  
> 古代对三胞胎、双生子的封建迷信之语，认为是魔鬼附身。  
> 5.“江水沛沛兮……”：  
> 夏末民间传唱的童谣，夏桀已失民心。  
> 6.“天命玄鸟……”：  
> 选自《诗经·商颂·玄鸟》  
> 7.关于“向东南去”：  
> 夏桀都城安邑(山西)，商建国时都城在毫(河南)。


	3. 1901 –1905–1911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.辛丑条约后兄弟在浴池的一段对话。  
> 2.1905.8.20，同盟会建立。  
> 王耀在日本东京再次见到了本田菊。  
> 3.1911.10.10，辛亥革命武昌首义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国设缘故，尽力写出一个真实的菊，因而会野心勃勃、不少军国主义倾向。望菊厨见谅。
> 
> 同时，不喜欢纠葛不清，一直以来不写副cp或三角恋关系。
> 
> 目前供电进展缓慢，可当兄弟情，请相信后面会有突破性进展。  
> 黯崽大大咧咧一只直男，少主犹犹豫豫早已变弯。/是的，隐晦的少主单箭头
> 
> 强调：无论黯崽貌似多么多么的左位，请记住他是右边的！！！

阿芙蓉的迷醉气息仿佛仍缠附于雕梁画栋之间，王耀步入偏殿时夕日正颓，一片喧嚣的红光，淹没过九重宫阙、曲折回廊。没有仆役与奴婢，殿前原本挂了只鎏金的精巧鸟笼，身披黑色羽裳的鸟儿早在京城陷入炮火时被王黯放飞，也许丧命于战火，也许飞向远地、彻底自由。  
他盯了会儿空荡荡的小小囚笼，仿佛看见了列强环伺下荣光不再的京城。  
幽暗狭长的走道里，回荡着他千年如一日、从容不迫的脚步声，即使国力衰微使他难以迅速从戒断状态中恢复，他仍必须是沉着的、成严的，因为他代表着中华帝国的全副体面，虽然在他国面前他的尊严已由炮火击落入脏污的泥泞，他在胞弟面前总要沉稳而光鲜。  
汤池升腾着乳白的浓重雾气，连雕成蟠龙的华贵梁柱都模糊不清。王黯正在宽衣，乌黑的里衣为方便夜行都请绣娘裁制成贴身的样式。王耀能看见他颀长的身形，收窄的腰，因长年征战而宽厚的肩、结实的腿。  
他们兄弟俩随着年岁的增长除了五官便再难有相似的地方，一个儒臣一个武将。

“你看这江山。”王黯没有回头，只是嘶哑地说。  
他的声音从阿芙蓉肆虐开始就已变哑，如今因伤彻底损毁，声带在缓慢的愈合中恢复了发声的能力，但如老旧的机器吱呀作响、沙哑、难辨，再也回不到会唱小曲的清亮的少年音了。  
王耀没有吭声，只是深切凝视他的背影。  
“我一直记得盛唐。天朝上国、万国来朝。我还记得元。开疆拓土、纵横天下。”王黯说，“我错了吗？我以为康乾盛世足臻中华极盛，以此证明我不逊色于你。你看见那几个蛮夷的嘴脸了吗？他们曾何其谦卑？他们的使臣曾一一战栗地跪伏于天子脚下？那北方的蛮族曾在边境为贪婪与野心流尽鲜血，你可知雅克萨之战我的枪尖刺入他多少战士的血肉？我以为我战无不胜——”  
他自言自语，解下里衣的腰带，漆黑的布料从他肩颈处开始滑落，露出苍白的躯干，瘦削的脊背上遍布数道狰狞交错的暗红疤痕，沿着脊柱蜿蜒向下，直到……王耀瞳孔一缩，不自然地移开了目光，王黯赤裸的身体没入浓重的雾气与温热的池水，乌云般的长发在水面铺展开来。  
王耀上前几步，来到王黯看身后，静静俯视他。  
王黯喉咙仍不舒服，说了会儿就不说了，懒洋洋地仰头靠在白玉砖砌成的池壁上，兄弟俩相处自明末以来就未这么和谐过。王耀蹲下身来，身形前倾，指尖落在王黯裸露的肩膀上，那里有一处陈年砍伤，他记得那是陌刀的刀口，“安史之乱”，他嘴唇无声地颤动。他指腹和王黯的一样粗粝，前者因为拿笔、后者因为执兵，他细细地描摹疤痕的纹路，王黯在被触碰时僵硬了一下，但好歹没做出住他手腕的反抗自卫举动。王耀轻轻地揉着他的后颈，温柔地从后颈抚摸至下颌，像太后爱抚爱猫时那样。  
王黯放松了戒备，又或者说他潜意识里对兄长的依赖信任一直存在，他们是彼此唯一的手足骨血，是任何利器都斩不断的牵绊。  
“还痛吗？”王耀的手指停在了他颤动的喉结上，再往下即是还来完全愈合的刀口，迟缓地生长出崭新的血肉，王耀附在他耳边低声问，一直以来平和温吞的声调像羽毛搔着他的耳尖。  
“假惺惺地问什么？我为你受的伤也不差这次。”他不在乎地说，说完他又有些隐隐的后悔，万一惹怒了兄长，伤口被猛挠一记岂不是惨了？他又知道这不可能。王耀从小就舍不得他受伤，但他的子民舍得。他又想起膝盖被踢弯跪下时的刺痛与屈辱、左右肩被两个蛮子摁住、反押，冰冷的刀锋重重割开他的喉管，血喷涌而出的那一刻他暂时失去了知觉，他眼前同样落魄的兄长无限的巍峨高大，似乎久远过去的某一瞬间重叠，他丢盔弃甲、遍体鳞伤，但有兄长在，他就可以示弱、可以哭，可以抽抽噎噎地说“我痛”。  
他觉得十分丢脸，脸颊有些发烫，热气熏得他头脑昏沉。  
王耀闻言第一反应是无声地笑，笑得自己都感到毛骨悚然。王黯爱不了国土、爱不了子民，热衷征战、纵容屠戮，却不得不为他、为国土与子民受伤流血。  
王黯四处征战、上马厮杀，为的从不是爱新觉罗，为的是在他面前是少年老成地证明自己己。这就是他至亲的胞弟。  
“将来总会有出路的，四千年我们都走过来了。盛世天下、锦绣河山，银烛树前长似昼，露桃花里不知秋，我一一带你去看。”  
他微微使力，抬起工黯的下颌，使他红棕的瞳孔看向自己，叹息般深切地说——“我以你为荣，我的小将军。”  
“你他妈烦不烦？”王黯害臊地说，扣住他的手腕使劲一拽。他风度翩翩、温文尔雅的兄长以倒栽葱的姿势噗通一下跌进水里，他放声笑了几声，觉得喉咙痛又忍住了。兄长湿漉漉地站起来，尊容狼狈、长发凌乱，两人像照镜子般面对面站着，王黯毫不在意自己的未身裸体，手臂大剌剌地搭在两边，笑得很坏：“你不就是想跟爷一起洗澡？直接脱不省事？非要在这啰嗦半天？”  
是你自顾自说了半天好吗？王耀无奈地笑了笑，把附在肩头的长发向后拨。王黯蹦跶了一会儿见没被理会，于是消停了，他诧异王耀的没有动静，凑近了看。王耀目光牢牢附着在他脖颈处血肉蠕动的狰狞刀口，金色的瞳孔放大像他多年前在木兰围场射杀的那头濒死的鹿。  
滚烫的液体大滴大滴涌了出来，落入热气升腾的浴池。  
他短促地叫了一声，几乎被烫伤。

“王大人，稀客啊。”本田菊微笑着说，“您是第一次来在下的宅邸吧？”他一身和服，语调带有民族的谦恭，但眉宇间流露出深深的倨傲。  
王耀是寻常的汉家文人打扮，粗布长衫、发髻端正，上司给予过他不必剃发的特权，因而与留学在外的晚清臣民大相径庭。他有礼地回了这位曾关系匪浅的邻国招呼，感慨道：“文明开化，成绩斐然。”本田菊笑着答复“过誉”，领着他穿过樱花谢尽的庭院长廊。夏末秋初，凉风习习，两人在古木搭成的凉亭跪坐，美貌的侍婢上前，躬身、斟茶，画有浓妆的姣好面客隐约可见江户时代绮丽迷离的影子，  
茶叶在盏中翻腾、舒展，本田菊说“请”，两人各浅尝一口。  
“不及江南。”本田菊自顾自地道。  
“柳叶鸣蜩绿暗，荷花落日红酣。三十六陂春水，白头想见江南。”  
王耀半是打趣半是怀念地道，放下茶盏。  
“在下时常梦到盛唐。”本田菊目光低垂，语调平和，“歌谣千里春常暖，丝管高台月正圆。您厌烦了欢宴的吴音软语、觥筹交错，走出灯火如昼的华堂，在竹林中漫步。那时夜空晴好，恰有凉风，竹林涛声阵阵，您举止从容亲和，是另一番大唐气度。您身后是三千里地锦绣河山，安居乐业万家灯火，八方四海恭顺拜服，无一是在下拥有的。在下艳羡、仰慕，您那时笑着俯下身来摸摸在下，以兄长自居，在下喜不自胜，而后通览诗经，大抵明白了大雅称颂的便是您这般存在。  
“凤凰鸣矣，于彼高冈；梧桐生矣，于彼朝阳。”  
“强盛之路，唯有掠夺么？”王耀打断了他的追忆，神色逐渐带上锋锐之气，褪会阿芙蓉残余的颓态，依稀有盛世威严的风度，“你若还记得盛唐，记得贞观、武周与开元，这便是你从盛唐习得的教化？我带你启蒙、开化，遍读诗三百，数尽春秋事，教会的净是劫掠欺凌、贪得无厌？”  
“哥哥，您治国的那一套早已没落了。”本田菊叫出了那个久违的称呼，礼节外衣下的敬重荡然无存，轻蔑而傲慢，“我自蛮荒启蒙开化，学的最刻骨的便是向他人求生存。我身为弹丸之地，向他人求粮草；我身为贫弱之国，向他人求庇佑；我求变即是求生，求强即是求盛。能使我强盛的即是准则，能使我摆脱孱弱的即是神药。我绝不会陪您去守孔庙宗祠、繁文缛节，那些都是徒有其表的空壳，仁义礼智信守不住被炮火狂轰滥炸的国门。盛唐之时中华帝国臻至极盛，我受恩于您的庇佑；如今欧陆各国竞相崛起，我自然调转船舵。在您强大时，您意识不到弱肉强食是世上至真的法则；如今您衰落了……您仍天真得可笑。”  
王耀抿紧嘴唇，金色的瞳孔冷冷看着他。  
他谦逊地笑了笑，示意侍婢添茶。  
滚烫的茶水漫出瓷白的茶盏。  
“您知道您来我这一趟意味着什么吗？令人抚掌惊叹，一个国家的意识体要主动背弃自己的政府，颠覆一个国家？真是千古未有之奇闻，尤其落于以忠君自居的您身上。一场革命即是一场战乱，又一场血流漂杵、遍野哀鸿，您听说过吗？法兰西那场声势浩大的动乱，送了弗朗西斯与他的君后一道上了断头台？”本田菊眉眼低垂，森然冷笑，“两次鸦片战争，甲午年一役全军覆没沦为在下手下败将：五年前紧禁城断壁残垣，您似乎还受得住，那您那个可怜的兄弟呢？五十年动荡，您与子民吞云吐雾、沉湎于阿芙蓉构筑的天宫，他明知不敌仍可笑地次次应战，威海卫的海水浸了血味道是否更鲜浓了？英格兰划开他喉咙的……”  
王耀仿佛感觉不到烫似的执起茶盏，站起身来，对着本田菊当头浇下。  
茶叶黏着在对方一丝不苟的黑发上，看着对方狼狈而惊异地凝固住，王耀冷声说：  
“闭上你浸透污臭的脏嘴。  
“我将与我的手足同生共死，我将为我的子民奋力而战。变革是我竭力捍卫的子民的意志，轮不到你在此置喙。”  
他想起孙先生在集会上慷慨陈词的话，如一道闪电划破侵占他脑海的浑浑噩噩的黑夜。  
——驱除鞑虏，恢复中华，创立民国，平均地权。  
他将滚烫的茶盏信手掷于地上摔个粉碎，向来温文尔雅的声音在死寂的庭院中掷地有声——  
“知我罪我，其惟春秋。”

——你听到了吗？武昌传来的枪声。  
王耀登上紫禁城的高处，王黯摇摇晃晃地跟着他。  
又打仗了？亡我大清？王黯龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下。还不赖。  
从今往后再没有帝位与正统之争。王耀张开双臂想抱这个比他高了半个头的弟弟，王黯暴躁地挥开他。  
“我们并非一个王朝、一个家族，而是一个国家。我们共同的名字是……”  
“中华。”王黯用沙哑的声音答复。

——我向您效忠，向我的人民效忠。  
民主共和将是我从今以后的旗帜。  
“不必向我，向民主与共和吧。”孙先生微笑着说，拿起剪刀，剪去象征旧时代的如缎长发，给他留下一截刚够扎个短短马尾的长度。  
“是。”他尊敬地回答。  
我曾为上百天子装殓，看抔抔黄土埋葬了他们的尸骨，也埋葬了一个个风起云涌的时代。  
但至此，才送别天下君临、君主专制的过往千年岁月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.银烛树前长似昼，露桃花里不知秋：选自 唐·韦庄 《忆昔》  
> 2.柳叶鸣蜩绿暗，荷花落日红酣。三十六陂春水，白头想见江南：选自 北宋·王安石 《题西太一宫壁二首》  
> 3.歌谣千里春常暖，丝管高台月正圆：选自 唐·杜牧 《怀钟陵旧游四首》  
> 4.凤凰鸣矣，于彼高冈；梧桐生矣，于彼朝阳：选自 先秦 《诗经·大雅·卷阿》  
> 5.驱除鞑虏，恢复中华，创立民国，平均地权：孙中山于1905年提出的三民主义，即民族民权民生。同盟会十六字政治纲领。  
> 6.知我罪我，其惟春秋：选自 先秦 《孟子·滕文公下》  
> 7.武昌传来的枪声：1911.10.10，辛亥革命首义武昌起义。
> 
> 其他/也许算彩蛋：  
> 1.针对过去的回忆，黯爷满脑子称霸天下、万国来朝，不甘受晚清以来的耻辱，一直认为自己还能把蛮夷打的瑟瑟发抖，少主满脑子弟弟多么多么可爱盛世多么多么太平——真是一个被惯坏了的理想主义者呢/笑  
> 2.小菊千年来一直记得江南的美景与茶，深意是小菊看到美好的东西不仅是羡慕，还念念不忘想要掠夺  
> 3.小菊和黯仔的第一次见面有些尴尬，小菊把黯仔认成了少主，黯仔那时还非常崇敬仰慕哥哥，看见小菊这个潜在竞争对手自然开怼，两人算是就此结下了梁子  
> 4.黯仔目前外貌还是和哥哥相似的，保留古代的长发！即便哥哥已经剪短了一截长发！但在哥哥眼中他们早就不同了——  
> 5.黯仔唱小曲还是哥哥教的


	4. 1911-1912

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线：1911-1912 袁世凯就任大总统  
> 副线：盛唐

昔年曾向五陵游，子夜歌清月满楼。  
银烛树前灯如昼，露桃花里不知秋。  
西园公子名无忌，南国佳人号莫愁。  
今日乱离俱是梦，夕阳唯见水东流！

贵妃爱夸他们兄弟是玉壁般的少年郎。  
她不知为何与陛下没有子嗣，因而对他们极尽宠爱。  
王耀那时当然留有少年郎的轻狂劲儿，盛世、江山、美人，已足以使他忘却前朝的腥风血雨，如行云端、飘然自得。他自觉光芒加倍的耀眼，昂首阔步，气宇轩昂，华服高冠、赤红锦缎，苏浙最心灵手巧的绣娘为他绣出大片大片国色天香的牡丹。  
王黯跟在他身侧，殿前侍卫的打扮，应贵妃之命与他并肩偕行，他不觉忤逆与突兀，王黯尚不觉怜悯与施舍，双目光辉熠熠、有几分孺慕地看向他。  
他不在乎一路上走来无数侍婢谦恭低下的头颅，光是王黯崇拜的目光就足以使他心中莫名的欢欣愉悦、面如春风。王黯从不会用崇敬的目光去看天子、看圣贤、看能臣、看枭雄，只是忠实地跟在他身后、凝视他的背影，也许他本该有独立于兄长的命运，但他们是天下太特殊的双生子，他们的命运自始至终死死捆系，王黯没有其他选择。  
看过一代又一代君临者的孤独，王耀享受他的别无选择，这使他作别漫长岁月的孤独。

“你到底是谁？”总理大臣打扮的魁梧男人低声问他，神色笼入一片分辨不清的阴影之下，“我于清廷见过你，于北洋军见过你，惩杀逆民时有你，京都陷落时有你。你是满清的将军吗？为何没有军衔与姓名在案？孙先生身旁的那位文士是你的孪生兄弟吗？”  
王黯站在朱红的宫门前，身后是层层叠叠、蔓延而下的长阶，无数代帝王在此拾级而上，冠冕流苏晃动、耳畔山呼浪涌。  
他静静注视着由他拥护入关的王朝的最后一任权臣，嘶哑的声音浸着深秋夕阳的血色与寒意：“我曾统领八旗子弟，为大清开疆拓土；我扶持着女真一步步走向大清。我是大明的罪人，大清的功臣，我以为在我的扶持下，大清帝国远及汉唐，千秋万代。”  
权臣瞳孔紧缩，衣襟处繁复绣纹的图案在泼洒的余晖中栩栩如生。  
“中华民国会是出路吗？一条千万帝王四千年来从未走过的路？”王黯问他，解开脖颈处高领的绳扣，未完全愈合的血肉模糊的刀口向两边弯曲，形如一道嘲弄的笑纹，“所有人都仰仗于您，孙先生也不例外。蛮夷已用刀锋割开了我的脖颈，下一处会是哪里？我不在乎什么手段——我要活下去。”  
兄长对他所承受的痛楚美其名曰“感同身受”，但他深知人心隔皮肉，何况感觉。兄长所追随的革命党人一退再退，列强环伺咄咄逼人，他只想知晓如何求生。在生死面前他深知自己突然又成了独立的个体，早过了对“生死与共”誓言一厢情愿的年龄，割开咽喉的锐痛如附骨之蛆布满他紧绷到抽搐的神经，那是他四千年来离死亡最近的一次；然后是黄海冰冷的海水灌满鼻腔，他在渺无微光的深海仿佛永无止尽的下沉。他对安定失去了感觉，没日没夜地压抑胸口疯长的恐惧与惊悸，兄长曾摸着他的脸颊万分笃定地说革命会让他们走出来，然后呢，然后呢？！他已不敢也不能相信了！  
蛮夷在他脖颈处留下的刀口日复一日地似乎在痊愈，长出新鲜的肉芽。但从未真正合拢，那是深深勒住他咽喉的绳索，掌控着他头颅与脖颈并不严丝合缝的连接。  
驰骋北境、纵横捭阖与烟笼雾锁、京都陷落交替出现在他的梦境，第一次鸦片战争即是大败，长江口的震天炮响使天朝的幻梦沉没，他一瘸一拐地走进太和殿，熏香与阿芙蓉的香气云缭雾转，兄长斜靠在软榻上吞云吐雾，长发如墨色的瀑布流泻于雪白的中衣之上，瘦削的腕骨往上即是修长的手，执起和田羊脂玉打磨成的烟斗，转过脸来金色的瞳孔向他一瞥，轻飘如雾，与满身尘土与血污，饱受震怒与欺侮的他仿佛横亘地府天国。  
罂粟攀附着他和兄长的双腿肆虐生长，缠绕，吸吮着黄金、白银与膏血。  
寄寓君子五德“仁义礼智洁”的羊脂玉都可成孕育着腐朽与消亡的烟斗，他已看不到他的前路。退让、妥协、委曲求全，兄长理想主义的幼稚火焰早晚会被这炎凉世态浇灭吧？人民救不了他——人民自顾不暇；土地救不了他——土地千疮百孔；他唯有自救。四千年来，他从没有痛到习惯，每一处伤口、每一次伤害都是崭新的，因而他怕。  
哥哥帮不了他的痛，他一直知道。  
他能做哥哥不想做、不愿做也不能做的事，他终于知道。  
镶八旗的铁骑踏破山海关；大元蒙古的凶名响彻天地；盛唐强汉万国来朝威名远扬……能使他伤口愈合的应是征服与威慑，铁与血。  
他要一个与兄长单纯的幻想迥乎不同的中华。  
他对眼中贪婪与权欲滋生的权臣傲慢一笑，依稀可见盛世强国、金碧辉煌：  
“我是国家本身。”

我知道你的野心，你膨胀的权力欲。  
因我见过太多太多形形色色的野心家与权力怪兽。  
但我选择你，扶持你、纵容你，我相信你有与欲望相匹配的能力。  
我要伤口愈合、尘泥洗净、国威重立，任何手段都可以。我不在乎民主、共和，集权、专制。可谁能否认，中华几代的盛世都是帝王的手笔？民愚、君明而天下定。  
我将证明兄长理想主义的幻灭。  
我将自救，以求从屈辱与创痛的泥沼中脱身。

……宁鸣而死，不默而生。

广州城一道曲折蜿蜒的小路午后光影迷离。沿路老旧但雅致的店铺林立，稀稀落落几个行人拉长声调懒洋洋地对话。粤语声调绵软如唱歌谣，王耀早已换上了新式的中山装，嘴角带笑地看着笑语盈盈的剪去发辫的几个行人，享受忙里偷闲的这个午后，他十分思念远在北方的胞弟，但孙先生需要他从旁协助。  
列强接连施加压力，革命党中旧官僚、保守分子蠢蠢欲动，革命之路道阻且长，可省份接连响应、陆续光复使他心生希冀与欢喜，前方灰影和暮蔼似乎正徐徐散去。  
减少损耗、维护成果的最佳决定唯有妥协，这是由社会成份的复杂性所决定的，他虽心有不甘，但也知循序渐进的道理，支撑他奋发前行的是民主共和的光明未来。  
孙先生说为稳定敌局、驱除鞑虏，他只当个临时大总统，若袁大人能完成“民族”“民权”的重任，由对方上总统之位为众望所归；先生明智，亦设约法以防专制，前途似乎敞亮了——中华已走上正道。  
仿佛冥冥之中受到某种牵引，他停在一家破旧的古董铺前，布帘透出微弱的昏黄亮光，他犹豫片刻。掀开帘子走了进去。掌柜已有耄耋之年，脸上布满岁月的沟壑，半阖着浑浊的眼睛哼着不成调的《桃花扇》。  
“俺曾见金陵还殿莺啼晓，秦淮水榭花开早。谁知道容易冰消。眼看他起朱楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了……”  
王耀怔楞在一个置物架前。  
“先生看上了这前朝遗物？”掌柜慢悠悠地自躺椅上站了起来，藤椅发出吱呀吱呀的轻微声响，“这原本是顶好的血丝珏，合则为一，分则为二，阳文雕龙，阴文刻字，刀法圆滑清隽、如行云流水般浑然天成。可惜经历了不知哪场战祸，左边这块现了道不深不浅的裂纹，颇得阔老爷与阔太太的忌讳，原本佳偶天成、情深意长的意味也成了月难圆、人难聚的不祥……”  
“土木堡之变。”王耀低声说，声调因浸染悲切与惆怅低沉下去，“它遗失于土木堡之变。”  
掌柜诧异地睁大了眼睛，再看向他时目光已有了几分深意。  
“我能否取来一观？”王耀问，在得到允诺后小心翼翼地伸手。玉珏入手温润、似有灵性，因过去久远的长久抚摸已磨去了尖锐突兀的棱角，他凝视着其中纵横交错的暗红纹路，像王黯赤裸脊背上狰狞的疤痕，也像王黯与他截然不同的透着血腥气的暗红色的眼睛。  
“这是重金聘求、登门三次、极尽谦恭礼数求来的明初大师的手笔。”  
他无意中得到这块嵌有绵密血丝的白玉，这原本是杂质过多、行家不屑施舍一个余光的废石，却被他视若珍宝，放下大学士的身段，于隆冬腊月只披单薄长衫，去访求一位名家。那名家以雕玉莲花出名，刀法柔婉清隽、极尽情致，刀下莲花栩栩如生、温润皎洁，如能登极乐上界，得观音青眼。  
“完整玉璧一分为二，雕一双青龙。背面以阴文刻写篆字……”他翻过玉来细细地看，眼里流泻出温柔的光辉，裂痕贯透了左边这一块，但还未使其龟裂，他指尖抚过纹理下绵延曲折的笔锋，喃喃念道——  
“盛世天下……锦绣河山。”  
“既然刻意一分为二，那为何没有送出去？”掌柜饶有兴致地问。  
“既是一双青龙，便是男子赠于男子了。谁知道呢？男子间总顾虑良多。”王耀笑了笑，轻轻将玉还放回架上，“兴许是因为不好意思？”说完他目光悠远，像是投向某段久远的岁月，在老掌柜怅然的注视下低声地接着唱：  
“这青苔碧瓦堆，俺曾睡风流觉。将五十年风流看饱。那乌衣巷不姓王，莫愁湖鬼夜哭，凤凰台栖枭鸟。残山梦最真，旧境难丢掉。  
“不信这舆图换稿，诌一曲哀江南，放悲声唱到老。”

1912年3月10日，袁世凯就任中华民国临时大总统。  
王黯一头利落的短发，一身笔挺的北洋军服，面容冷峻而目光坚定地站在新的总统身后。分明五官神似，却再没人会将他与王耀混淆。  
孙先生离场时，满厅潮水般的掌声。有人不满、有人扼腕，但更多的是庆幸的、窃喜的唏嘘声，袁世凯对宪法宣誓，正是逼清帝退位时如出一辙的大义凛然、堂堂正正的做派。  
王耀在人群中仰视他许久未见的胞弟，四处借钱赎来的血丝玉正揣在他怀里，贴着胸口，散发出刺骨的凉意。原本是孙先生筹划好的一切，原本袁的继任是民心所向、众望所归，不知为何他却想到三百年前，清军铁骑踏入京城的那个黄昏。  
他的胞弟一身血迹未干的锃亮盔甲，骑神骏大马行于阵前，面容冷酷高傲、阴郁褪尽。那时王黯眯眼看向立于宫门之前的他，轻蔑地弯了弯嘴角。  
落日沉入大敞的西直门，万籁无声——  
残阳如血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.昔年曾向五陵游等全诗：唐·韦庄 《忆昔》  
> 2.总理大臣：1911.11.1，清廷任命袁世凯为内阁总理大臣  
> 3.眼看他起朱楼等：引自 清·孔尚任 《桃花扇》 老艺人苏昆生放声悲歌  
> 4.土木堡之变：明朝正统十四年，明英宗北伐瓦剌，因情报失灵兵败，受瓦剌掳走，此后瓦剌攻城，于谦领导京师保卫战


	5. 1912-1916

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北洋军阀统治时期：1912.3–1928.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大事年表：  
> 1912.2.12，宣统帝下诏退位。
> 
> 1912.3.10，袁世凯在北京就任中华民国临时大总统，通过一系列手段破坏临时约法、操控内阁。
> 
> 1912，同盟会改组为国民党，由代理理事长宋教仁主持，希望通过国会选举重组内阁，限制总统权力，实行议会政治。
> 
> 1913.3.20，准备北上组阁的宋教仁在上海火车站遇刺身亡，幕后黑手是袁世凯亲信。
> 
> 1913，宋案后孙中山、黄兴领导发起二次革命，号召南方各省反袁，被袁镇压，被迫流亡日本。
> 
> 1915.2.2，日本趁欧美各国无暇东顾之际，秘密向袁世凯提出了与借款案有相同点的《二十一条》之要求，并逼迫北洋政府承认日本取代德国在华的一切特权，进一步扩大日本在满洲及蒙古的权益，以及承诺聘用日本人为顾问。
> 
> 1915.2.5，孙中山为寻求日本政府支持，与日本人签订出卖国家利益的不平等条约《中日盟约》，承诺把满洲作为日本的特殊地区，承认日本拥有移民和开拓的优先权。
> 
> 1915.5.9，在日本的胁迫下，袁世凯政府回应了日方的最后通牒，并且把5月9日定为中国国耻日，史称五九国耻。 
> 
> 1915.5.25，双方分别准备签约事宜，在条约文字内容上仍有不少折冲，最后签署《中日民四条约》，与《二十一条》原案比较，中国损失相较于原案已尽可能减小到最低程度。  
> 当时日本驻华公使日置益向袁世凯面递《二十一条》时曾说：“彼等（指中国革命党）与政府外之有力日人有密切之关系，除非中国政府给予友谊证明，日本政府不能阻止此辈之扰乱中国”。  
> 日置益的话让袁世凯感到了压力，袁世凯政府方面因此骂孙中山“将效法吴三桂，引外兵扰乱本国”。  
> 日本以《二十一条》逼迫袁世凯，袁世凯政府与日本周旋，拼命外交之时，流亡海外的黄兴等人都顾全大局，力主暂停反袁活动，一致对外。  
> 在东亚地区因欧战爆发而陷入国际权力真空之际，面对日本一国独强的巨大压力，在极为不利的条件下，袁世凯竭力维护国家利益，北洋政府对于抵抗日方《二十一条》要求，实已尽最大之努力，并争回了其中最重要的条件，没有让日本把中国变成第二个印度。  
> “……我国虽弱，苟侵及我主权，束缚我内政，如第五号所列者，我必誓死力拒。  
> “我国国力未充，目前尚难以兵戎相见。故权衡利害而不得不接受日本之最后通牒，是何等痛心，何等耻辱！……经此大难之后，大家务必认此次接受日本要求为奇耻大辱，本卧薪尝胆之精神，做奋发有为之事业。举凡军事、政治、外交、财政，力求刷新，预定计划，定年限，下决心，群策群力，期达目的……希望埋头十年，与日本抬头相见。”
> 
> 1915.12，在国会、高校、民众请愿团、筹安会和各省国民代表的推戴下，准备建立君主立宪制。袁世凯多次揖让，最终接受皇帝之尊号，准备成立中华帝国，打算1916年为洪宪元年，行君主立宪政体。
> 
> 1916.3，各省纷纷独立，袁世凯众叛亲离，取消帝制；孙中山发表宣言，号召人民将反袁斗争进行到底。
> 
> 1916.6.6，袁世凯因尿毒症不治而亡。  
> 袁世凯的死标志着晚清以降中国唯一能掌控国内局势的政治强人的消失，继其而起的段祺瑞、冯国璋等人没有他的政治威望和手腕，连北洋内部的团结都逐渐不能维持，皖系、直系以及北洋外围张作霖为核心的奉系相继成型，他们之间纷争不已，开启了民国乱世的序幕。
> 
> 北洋政府实权：总统黎元洪，副总统冯国璋(直)，国务总理段祺瑞(皖)  
> 后来段祺瑞排挤走黎元洪后，皖系主导北洋军阀，皖系(日支持)和直系(英美支持)的矛盾越来越大，于此同时在东北的奉系(日)军阀开始崛起。

破坏临时约法，操纵内阁更迭，扩大北洋军队，削弱革命党人。  
在绝对的权力面前，法度只是一张轻薄的纸。  
王黯冷眼看着几案上堆积如山的同盟会成员抗议文书，蔑视地替他的新任上司将其扫落在地，他的军靴碾过墨计浸染的“民族、民权、民生”的铮铮字句。他走到镜前端详脖颈处仍万分狰狞的刀口，面无表情地说：  
“不够。”  
阿芙蓉曾是兄长的鸦片，如今权力是他止痛的鸦片。  
“同盟会改组成了国民党，吵嚷着要重组内阁，行议会政治。”大总统笑眯眯地说，捻起一张文书，漫不经心地瞥过，”孙文无心从政，宋教仁倒是蹦跶得很欢。他这是筹划北上组阁了？”  
王黯慢条斯理地系上扣子，立领足以遮住刀口，他又姿态从容地正了正大檐军帽，面容紧绷。这是与他兄长再度对立后的常态，当终有一人不再以崇慕正统为由投向兄长反倒拥他为国，他竟不觉理所当然，反而在出现任何与兄长有关的词句时心怀隐秘的不安，与扶持爱新觉罗时相似。  
但他没有别的出路，他也对兄长失望的眼神有所习惯。  
“他，会是中华帝国的绊脚石。”大总统说出了那个与民主共和相悖逆的禁词，但他在那一刻难以抑制地兴奋狂热，他似乎穷尽半生都在为那个词眼背后的国威与荣光神魂颠倒，胆敢欺凌他的蛮夷都将再度匍匐在他的脚下、亲吻他的鞋面、哀求他的垂怜，由他来主宰。他要做八荒臣服景仰的中华，琉璃酒具，珠玉砖瓦。  
他抽出腰侧的左轮手枪，有些生疏地拉动枪栓，他深知他的开口即是与兄长的决裂，可他的确到了“道不同不相为谋”的年纪，他与兄长的“道”向来不同。  
他沙哑的声音轻描淡写地道：  
“杀。”

“王耀，站在你对立面的是你的兄弟。”  
孙先生缓慢地从挚友的灵柩前起身。操劳与悲怆已使他不复风华正茂，过早地饱受风霜。王耀怔怔地看着灵堂前宋先生的遗像，嘴唇动了动，却发不出声音。  
“宋案”的真相早已不是什么秘而不宣的秘辛，举国上下掀起喧然大波，有人喧然后沉默，有人喧然后愤慨，反袁反专制的高呼掀起一层层声浪，国民党内部因悲愤空前团结，酝酿着第二次革命。  
陆续有吊唁的宾客瞧出他与那一位身边的某个亲信关系的端倪，哭声转为指着脊梁骨的唾骂，他紧紧握住口袋中再未有机会送出去的玉璧，毅然决然地，单膝跪下。  
这时已与明清处境截然不同。  
他们走向两条相异的窄道都是为了不被亡国灭种。  
那就是与他从来不同的胞弟。但他仍旧不会认可他。不会认可王黯满手的血腥与对子民冷酷的漠视。他确信他走的才是正道，对方将是绝路。  
他想起坊间流传的自西方传入的骑士话本，有一段誓言他铭刻于心至今，他从不信仰神灵，便做了些微改动，一字一句清晰坚定——  
“强敌当前，无畏不惧。  
果敢忠义，无愧人民。  
耿正直言，宁死不诳。  
保护弱者，无怪天理。”

南方各省反袁的二次革命爆发。  
消息传主总统府、传至太和殿。  
大总统正倚靠在镶珐琅的紫檀太师椅上听美貌的戏子唱《长生殿》中的一折，正听到其捻着嗓子唱“惟愿，恩情美满，地久天长——”，不住赞许点头。  
王黯身着北洋军服，沉默地踏上丹陛，日晷、嘉量、铜龟、铜鹤仍设于太和殿前，曾象征江山永固、国运永祚。他跨过槛栏，直视九龙金漆宝座，年幼的废帝由奴婢拽着，战战兢兢地站在一边，他未多给爱新觉罗的后人多施舍一个眼神，只是眯眼打量暗淡下昔日的金碧辉煌，犹如听见昔日镶八旗征战的恢弘战鼓。  
他离至尊宝座近在咫尺，他向前跨了一步。  
他看这宝座更迭了太多代主人。他本未心存敬畏。  
他又向前跨了一岁，转头，对上前清忠婢敢怒不敢言的怨忿目光。  
他蔑视地哼笑，姿态优雅地坐了下去，双腿交叠，跷起的军靴锃亮发光指向殿外的方向。不过是一张椅子。不过是几千年的皇权。  
他睥睨的姿态使军官大逆不道的荒谬行径宛若天下君临。  
听到革命再度爆发的消息，他扯了扯嘴角，与仍笑着听戏的大总统共同命令道：  
“镇压。”

“五九国耻，二十一条”。  
群众游行此起彼伏，叫嚣着反袁到底。  
王黯面无表情地负乎而立，注视着渤海、山东一带游弋的日舰不甚满意地退去，本田菊的长刀在那一刹那直指他的咽喉，对方早已不复幼年时的天真作态，但同样惹他厌憎，除去欧战中各国的制衡，对方便如剥下画皮的厉鬼，茹毛饮血、贪婪狰狞。  
“十五年前一别，甚是想念。”本田菊语调舒缓，带有兄长的温吞，“不久前，您的兄长正与孙先生流亡于敝国，签署《中日盟约》。若无一些与您上司友谊的证明，在下恐怕中华的‘内乱’将难以遏止。”  
“此举无异于将满洲拱手相让。可笑他为了所谓民主共和，做出与我当年相似的事。”王黯嘿然冷笑，“我国虽弱，苟侵及我主权、束缚我内政，一概坚拒到底。小白眼狼，你还当我是王耀？”  
“甲午一战还打不断你这身骨头？”本田菊不气反笑，刀尖再向前，刺入他下颌的皮肉，渗出殷红的血。  
“‘我国国力未充，目前尚难以兵戎相见。但应竭尽心力，能挽救一分即收回一分权利。’这是大总统的答复。人心不足蛇吞象，”他挺直脊梁，笑容浸满锋锐戾气，似乎甲午、庚子的屈辱已不值一提，他孤身站在受尽唾骂的北洋政权之前，保持旧日的傲慢与威仪——  
“你好自为之。”

一袭龙衮浸透百姓与帝王血。  
他们终是捅破了民主的窗户纸，揭开了共和的遮羞布，他眯眼去看他人眼中复辟的祭天闹剧，烈阳照耀太和殿已积有尘灰的匾额——“建极绥猷”。“承天而建立法制，抚民而顺应大道”，兄长当年如此向他解释。无非又是一场民本儒学的说教。  
他希冀中的中华帝国在自欺欺人的拥护声中维系半年不到便轰然崩塌，君主立宪的蓝图受民主共和车裂。讨伐不断、独立不断、众叛亲离，曾万人仰仗的上司在忧惧中缠绵病榻，死死盯住他的脖颈，那处缓慢愈合的刀口不知何时停止了新生血肉长出，反而隐隐有溃烂的趋势，他在迟滞漫长的钝痛中维持若无其事的面无表情，向上司行了个笔挺的军礼。  
民主外衣下的多少心脏里各有一片帝国。  
大一统的念想随刀口一道流脓、溃烂，在静寂中散发若有若无的腐臭气味。他注视着唯一承认他的上司阖上双眼，就像终其这饱受谩骂的野心家的一生，唯有他狂热于民主共和的逆流、称帝复辟的野望，但他终究是无法再缔造出一个奉他为象征的强盛帝国。  
他走出总统府时乌云压城、山雨欲来，他望向南方。  
兄长会在哪个地方？他难以控制地想。  
川、黔、两广……但这绝不是他的败局。他咬紧牙关、面沉如水，步伐铿锵地走在空旷的长街，将土崩瓦解的中华帝国如要远远用在身后，他向紫禁城走、向太和殿走，铜龟铜鹤这类冰冷的器物此刻似有炙热温度以慰藉他冰冷到近乎冻结的脏器。  
咸腥的血从他嘴里溢出来，一滴一滴，染深了蓝灰的军服，在玉白丹陛上留下一点又一点殷红的印子。  
讨伐复辟只是挣脱困囿、纵容野心的借口。君与法皆死——  
他有预感，将是又一个权欲熏心、征伐不休的乱世。

直系、奉系、皖系混战不休。连年争斗，战火绵延，民不聊生。

王耀行色匆匆地从汽轮上下来，码头上熙熙攘攘、人头攒动，他喊了个人力车夫，犹疑了一阵指示了总统府的方向。他心中微弱的相见的希望不住下沉，张勋制造的“再度复辟”的闹剧匆匆收场，他写信急切问适之先生是否见过他兄弟的去向，答案是一无所知。王黯像是一滴水，消失在了帝国庞然大物倒下后激起的万丈巨浪之中，连紫禁城都不见踪迹。  
他跟随孙先生四处跋涉，讨袁、护国、护法，受尽冷眼、遭尽挫折，在自我怀疑与精疲力尽中咬牙坚持他认可的正道，《中日盟约》是他不得不做出的妥协、是实力孱弱的退让、是民主共和预支的代价。王黯和他们的中华再受不住一场暴力的侵略与屠戮。  
落款那一刻他对上本田菊满意的笑与孙先生忍耐的神色，他忽觉自己的确是个赤裸裸的理想主义者，不切实际的盲目追求与千百年来充斥浪漫主义色彩的诗歌一道融入他的骨血，他看不真切前路是通途光明还是泥泞雾障、生门还是死门、活路还是绝路，听凭满腔热血与一身韧劲理头向前冲。他也突然懂了大明多少言官净臣血溅当延亦要耿介直言，杨先生留书绝笔字字椎心泣血。  
——刀砍东风，于我何有哉？  
虚存忠直肝肠，化作苌弘碧血，留为千日白虹，死且不瞑。但愿国家强固，圣德刚明，海内长享太平之福，涟即身无完肉，尸供蛆蚁，原所甘心。不敢言求仁得仁，终不作一怨尤字也，而痴愚念头，到死不改。  
……乱世又至。  
热风刮过他的脸庞，他多给了几个铜板，向他勤劳朴实的人民道了谢。  
昔日权倾一时的总统府换了总统后又是一番新景象，几个宪兵持枪卫戍于前，他压低了帽檐，推了推不久前配上的水晶镜片。作为长期跟随孙先生身侧的亲信，他的样貌已不是秘辛，为免身份暴露惹出事端，他行事需极尽小心谨慎。  
乱世是大变革的机遇，但光是“乱世”这一个词就使他哆嗦了一下。  
他总能陪他的胞弟一起扛过去的，一切怎么会走到现在这个彼此颠沛流离的地步？  
他无时无刻不被关于胞弟赤裸脊背上纵横交错的伤疤的记忆萦绕，夜深人静时内心滋生出愧疚的酸楚与隐秘的欢喜，他曾攥紧玉璧瞪视着冷月，愠怒地想王黯怎么就不能像小时候那样听话一点呢，跟在他身后、走在他的路，他们原本就是捆系在一起的两个人，他又能挣脱到哪里去？他又想证明什么？既然生来就为他受伤，继续当个影子难道不是一种安稳与保护吗？殿前飞走的那只  
黑凤鸮也许早已成了炮火下的一难肉泥，他会怀念曾经能隔着精巧的笼、触摸它柔软的羽、尖硬的喙吗？  
他怔怔地立了市井之中，人声鼎沸，到底与他毫无瓜葛。  
不久前穿了孔的半壁玉璧贴着他的胸口。  
“盛世天下”，裂开一道隙的“盛世天下”。  
与现今乱世相比，更显得讽刺。

血战乾坤赤，氛迷日月黄。  
他找不到他的兄弟。他丢失了他的“锦绣河山”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.同盟会成员抗议文书、宋案：  
> 2.“强敌当前……”：中世纪骑士誓言，原文第四句是“无愧上帝”。  
> 3.废帝：溥仪，即宣统帝，1912年2月12日被迫退位。袁世凯一面施加压力，一面提出优待条件作为诱饵，议定了溥仪退位的优待条件。经多次磋商，双方达成优待清室条件八条：清室退位后暂居官中，日后移居颐和园；仍用皇帝尊号，民国政府以外国君主之礼相待；每年提供400万两的费用；特别保护皇家私有财产等等。  
> 4.南方各省反袁二次革命：  
> 5.《二十一条》及五九国耻：  
> 6.《中日盟约》：  
> 7.袁复辟：  
> 8.杨先生绝笔“刀砍东风”：杨涟，明末著名谏臣，东林党人，“东林六君子”之一。因弹劾魏忠贤二十四大罪，被诬陷受贿二万两，历经拷打，惨死狱中。在狱中写下《绝笔》。  
> 9.新总统及新政府：  
> 10.“血战乾坤赤”：摘自唐·杜甫《送灵州李判官》


End file.
